Double Trouble
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: The story of Tales of Symphonia only Lloyd finds his long lost fraternal twin sister who decides to join in less than a heartbeat. Together these two will save the world. Please help me think of a better title and hope its not rushed in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Dragoness: Well I decided to edit my first two chapters of DT. This was inspired by Angels of Judgement by Li-chan0767, or Regina Night I think her name is now

Enya: Don't know why your editing when people don't even read these

Dragoness: Eh, I figured I'd work on these considering the semester is ending and would post any updated chapters for my fics when I go back. Okay, I'll start the disclaimer this time around. Tales of Symphonia doesn't belong to me, those rights belong to Namco. If I did there would be a lot of changes and since this is a _fanfiction_ I'm going to add those changes. Onto the story

Prolouge: That Fateful Day

The battle, if you could call it that, was gaining more and more bloodshed. Desians were fighting a single man with auburn hair wearing purple and they were loosing men quickly. Kratos Aurion killed the men who wished to harm his family, searching for his wife and children, whom he had been seperated from. Brown hair the color of trees caught Kratos's sight, it was Anna, his wife. Immediately Kratos made his way to his wife.

"Anna!" Kratos yelled in hopes to get his wife's attention, which did get her attention but also caught the attention of his enemy. K'var took the chance to grab hold of Anna while distracted.

"Finally caught you now you inferior being!" K'var yanked the exsphere from Anna's hand and released Anna as she transformed into an Exbula. Kratos eyes widened as Anna's body began to make a new form and he fell to his knees. A scream came to both the Exbula's and the angels ears. K'var was holding Lloyd by his neck close to his body, when he knew he had the parents' gaze, he threw the toddler towards his 'mother'.

"Lloyd!" Kratos yelled to his son and tried to get up to grab his son but got pinned down by desians. "No! K'var you bastard!" K'var just laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I think you should watch the show." Anna was moving towards the crying toddler and when she rose a hand/claw to kill Lloyd, Noishe, the protozoan came in a white and green blur taking the attack. He had fallen to the ground but he stood up ready to defend the young boy.

K'var was still laughing when a rock hit his head. Growling he turned to see a young girl glaring at him and holding another stone. The girl was the same age as Lloyd, had hair the same color as Kratos and even had the same eye color. She was Kratos's and that inferior being's daughter, Enya.

"Leave my bwoder and mommy awone!" K'var laughed and grabbed Enya by the shirt pulling her up so she could see his eyes.

"I'll say this you pest, you've got guts doing that and because of that I will end your life quickly and pain-free." K'var threw Enya to the ground and readied his staff for the final blow. However surprisingly Anna was near K'var and Anna attacked K'var. Taking this as a perfect oppurtunity, Kratos finally got free from the desians and went to gather his children. He hid them and Noishe behind a massive oak tree.

"Stay here and stay hidden" was the only instruction Kratos gave to Lloyd and Enya before leaving to stop Anna. Lloyd being Lloyd, even at the age of three, ran out to help his parents but Enya grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Daddy says to stay here" Enya whispered hoping to get her brother to stay. But as soon as she released the sleeve, Lloyd ran from their hiding place. Naturally Enya followed but a desian from Forcystus's ranch grabbed Enya, covering her mouth so no one could hear her. The Desian slipped away quietly.

Anna had tried to go after Lloyd again but Kratos stopped her. This caused her to regain her humanity.

"Please Kratos, kill me before I kill you, Lloyd or Enya. Please kill me" Anna begged but it seemed that was the end of her humanity. She tried to kill Lloyd again but Kratos pierced her heart before she could. Noishe pulled Lloyd away in time so that Lloyd did not see the death of his mother. Anna regained her human form, a smile formed on her face.

"Than, thank you Kratos" Anna managed with her last breath. K'var snuck up from behind Kratos hoping to kill Kratos when his gaurd was down, but the angel turned before K'var even striked. The two soon were engaged in another fight.

A loud rumble shook the land and the spot where Anna, Noishe and Lloyd crumpled down. Kratos managed to fight off K'var and descended down the cliff, he found no trace of Anna, Noishe or Lloyd. He searched the forest looking for the three for hours but came up short, it was then that he remembered about Enya and went to search for his daughter. His search for her also failed so he flew to the sky back towards Cruxis.

Enya was currently giving her captor a hard time and frustrating him greatly. She kicked, bit, clawed, anything to get free. One particular bite caused her captor to release her and Enya took off the moment she hit the ground. Growling the desian chased after her to a clearing where the ocean could be seen. Trapped, Enya looked from the ocean to her captor, then back to the ocean.

"Give it up girly, there's nowhere to go unless you jump" the Desian said as he smirked. Enya watched as the desian moved closer and before he could grab her , she jumped into the raging water. The last she saw before going unconsious was blue wings. 'Dad..dy.'

It was about two days before Enya regained consiousness. She sat up in a queen or was it a king size bed, the room had another bed, a patform of some sorts and electronical devices. It was then that Enya noticed the bandages around her arms and head. The door to the right slid open and a attractive man with blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and jade eyes walked in.

"I see that you're finally awake after that little stunt of yours." Yuan sat at the edge of the bed and it caused Enya to scoot back. His eyes scanned the red head in his shirt before sighing. "It is in your best interest to stay here." Enya cocked her head to the side in confusion, Yuan sighed again before trying to figure out how to get the news out. "My men can't find any trace of your family, so I will take guardianship over you."

"No! Daddy will come for me." Enya was glaring. Yuan knew that Kratos believed Enya to be dead, but chose not to tell Enya that her father still lived.

"I knew your father, he was a friend of mine.I believe he would want me to raise you." Enya stayed silent taking in this info.

"So Daddy, Mommy, Lloyd and Noshy are up there?" Enya pointed up to indicate the sky. Yuan followed her gaze for a moment.

"Maybe but until we find proof that they are alive, we need to assume it and you are to stay here." Enya agreed given the fact that she didn't quite understand.

For the next fourteen years Yuan raised and trained Enya as a Renegade, he taught her about Cruxis, why Renegades opposed them and such. Enya became extremely loyal and came to see Yuan as a father, but that didn't stop her from searching for her real family. The only thing connecting to her past was a picture of a small boy.

Dragoness: Well I got rid of the many A/Ns and edited the spelling. Very minor changes here. I know I still didn't cover Lloyd but we pretty much know what happens to him. Again more of Enya's past will appear as flashbacks in later chapters.

Enya: Please tell Dragoness if you would like Lloyd go come into his angel background quicker or not. Also Dragoness is curious who to pair with Lloyd. Candidates: Presea, Raine or Sheena. Keep in mind she has a Lloyd/Sheena fanfic! Remember, Dragoness is useless without your ideas~!

Dragoness: Oh gee thanks Enya *B/


	2. Chapter 2

Dragoness: The second chapter of Double Trouble! As well as the editing of the chapter!

Lloyd: Well at least your beginning skits aren't as long as they used to be.

Dragoness: Skits! That's what I'll start next chapter! You disclaim!

Lloyd: But whhhhyyy?

Dragoness: Hm I wonder what's in my hand, oh look it's a tomato~

Lloyd: Gah! Dragoness doesn't own Tales of Symphonia! Luckily we belong to Namco! I'm outta here!

Chapter 1: Helping the Prisoner and Running Away

Enya thrust her butterfly sword back into its scarab and wiped the auburn bangs away from her her eyes. In the past fourteen years since Yuan-sama had taken her in, Enya's hair grew to be mid-back and was tied with a black ribbon in a loose-braid, and eyes became a shade of crimson. Her outfit was a black vest over a red shirt, a red sash, black capris and black boots. And she chose to have butterfly swords as her weapons; when questioned why, Enya would smirk devishly and say that she liked to get in close and personal with her enemy. Voices outside the training room caught Enya's attention, some Renegades along with Botta were talking about the Oracle and their plan of attack. Instead of heading out of the door where the Renegades were, Enya went out the opposite door, heading straight for Yuan's office hoping to get permission to join the others.

Yuan's office door opened as Enya walked in, she hadn't knocked on the door in five years, so why start doing it again? Yuan was reading some document at his desk as Enya entered his office.

"What is it Enya?" Yuan asked, almost like he knew why Enya was there but still felt the need to ask, never once taking his eyes off the document. Enya blushed in embarrassment. 'How does he always know its me?' Enya asked herself in what is known as her idiot self. 'Well he _has_ raised you for the past fourteen years.' Reminded Enya to her idiotic self. Enya kneeled down once in front of the desk.

"I would like to acompany Botta-san to Iselia."

"No" was Yuan's reply without looking up and no hesitation. Enya looked up.

"B, but why?"

"Because I said so." Yuan still read the document but he kept an eye on the red head in front of him. Enya stood growling, eyes somehow becoming an even deeper shade of crimson. Without much warning, Enya slammed her hands onto the desk opened palm, Yuan didn't flinch, seeing as how he had somehow grown accustomed to these mini tantrums. Yuan finally placed the document down and looked into Enya's eyes; jade met crimson and locked together. Surprisingly Yuan was the first to look away after ten minutes, which caused Enya to give a small smile.

"My decision is final!" Yuan said firmly once he looked back to his foster daughter, Enya's face fell in disappointment.

"Alright," Enya sighed, "I'll stay here." Enya let her head fall so that Yuan couldn't see the smirk forming on her she couldn't get his permission, Enya would just have to sneak out.

Yuan looked at Enya skeptically. 'She gave up way too easily, knowing Enya, she's gonna try sneaking out. Best stay close to her for the day.' Yuan rose from his seat and headed for the door, turning to Enya once he was in front of the door. "Well, come on you have lessons." Enya looked confused at first, but after Yuan said he was accompanying her for the day, defeat came into her eyes for a moment, and she followed behind reluctantly. 'Damn it's gonna be harder to leave with Yuan-sama tailing me.'

Over the past few hours Enya had tried to sneak out, but kept failing. The windows were locked and somehow Yuan had found every single secret passage that Enya knew about and blocked them. Now he was currently 'trainining' her but Enya felt that he was just trying to distract her until the team out in the field returned from their mission; success or failure, it did not matter, just so that she was kept busy.

Enya made another attempt to slash Yuan but got blocked by his weapon, Swallow. The vibration from the thick metal meeting even thinner metal numbed Enya's right arm, leaving an opening for Yuan to strike. Yuan being a ruthless bastard took that opening and sent Enya flying towards the wall. The impact caused the red head to release her weapons and when she looked up she saw the edge of Swallow in front of her face.

"Bastard. You always do that" Enya half growled. The half elf smirked.

"Well you always make it easy, your moves are still too easy to read."

"That's not what Botta-san and the others say."

"Let me rephrase that; your moves are still too easy for me to read." Yuan was still smirking and there was a hint of humor in those jade eyes.

Enya was about to retort back when Botta walked in, a sign that training was over. Yuan grabbed his cape and the second in command took that as his signal to follow. Enya grabbed her swords and placed them in their scarabs then went to the one place that Yuan did not know about, a vent that connected to his office.

Once inside the vent, Enya crawled forward, amazed at the fact that she still fit, however she ran into something that blocked her from entering and eavesdropping. 'Dammit! How did he learn about _this_ one?' Cursing Yuan in her mind, Enya began to back out, not realizing that both Botta and Yuan to be outside the vent. Now outside the vent and getting a heavy lecture from _both_ the half elves, Enya began to curse her luck mentally, tuning out their lectures until Yuan said the two words Enya despised, for the first time in two years.

"You're grounded!" Enya gaped and Botta smirked.

"G, g, grounded?" Enya went wide-eyed and Yuan nodded.

"Yes, now go to your room and be grateful that it's only for three days." Enya stood up and walked to her room while keeping her temper in check. Once inside the safety of her room, Enya released her anger and frustration.

The next three days were nothing but pure hell and torture for Enya, on the third day Enya heard that the Renegades had caught a teenage male who wore red. Curious, Enya grabbed a helmet that she swiped from a fellow Renegade a few years back, although not without getting a grounding, and headed to what was considered the jail in the base.

Enya approached the guard outside the cell wearing her helmet, the guard looked towards her.

"I am to take over your shift, you can leave now." The guard looked at her skeptically.

"I thought you were off duty."

"I was but now I am allowed back on. Now leave your post or I can tell the boss that-"

"No! He's yours, just keep an eye him" the guard said and left swiftly. Enya smirked and went to the lock on the cell, while she worked on the lock, the helmet seemed to be in the way, or in her opinion at least. She ripped the helmet causing her auburn hair to fall, continuing her work. The male gasped quietly before he questioned his rescuer, if you could call her that.

"Why are you doing this?" The teen asked.

"Why are you even asking when someone is kind enough to help you?" Enya questioned over his question. The two were silent for a moment.

"So what's your name?" Enya asked breaking the silence. 'Why does he look so familiar?' Enya asked herself, tryin to shake the feeling of familiarity.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine" the teen said smirking. 'Is it me or does she look like Kratos? And why does she look familiar? I'm pretty sure I have never met her.'

"Just answer my question" Enya growled, stopping her work, glaring at the teen. The male just glared back stubbornly and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Not until you give me your name first." The two continued to glare before Enya looked away sighing. 'Stubborn as all hell too, kinda like...me...'

"Enya" Enya said continuing her work. The teen look confused. "My name you idiot. It's Enya, now give me yours."

"Lloyd." Enya smirked. 'Why do I know that name? Wasn't that my brother's name?' Enya stood up and moved away from the door.

"Well Lloyd, its time to get out of here." The door swung open. "Now come on." Lloyd followed Enya to the control area of the room. "Here" Enya threw Lloyd his weapons, "you'll need these." Without warning on Lloyd's part, Enya grabbed his wrist after he had placed his weapons where they belonged, and began to run.

"Aw crap not that way too" Enya growled as seeing more Renegades walk down a passage way that could have been used to escape. Enya turned left, pretty much dragging along poor Lloyd into a room, too bad she forgot the room was Yuan's office.

Enya released Lloyd's wrist and both bent over panting. She turned her head to smile at Lloyd but saw someone in front of her and remembered what room this was. It took a moment for the litle red head to think up a plan but once she did, she grabbed both Lloyd's wrist hands and held them behind his back.

"What the-?" Lloyd looked back at Enya clearly pissed.

"Just go along with it, that's my boss and if you want to escape alive just go along with this" Enya whispered low enough for Lloyd to hear. "Here he is, boss, just liked you asked" Enya said aloud. Yuan raised an eye brow.

"What are you talking about Enya?" Yuan asked. Enya pretended to look confused.

"You mean you _didn't_ want to see him? I was told that you did. Dammit." Enya released Lloyd to hit her head against the wall hoping to make it look like she was frustrated. Yuan walked closer to inspect the brunette.

"So just who the hell are you?" Yuan asked once infront of Lloyd.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine!" Enya stopped hitting her head and flinched. 'Bad idea Lloyd.' Yuan laughed and prepared a lightning ball.

"Hahahaha, you certainly got guts but I don't see the need to introduce myself to an inferior being." Lloyd shrugged. Enya began to walk closer so she was close to Lloyd.

"What a coincidence! Because I don't see the need to introduce myself to a moron whose a pathetic excuse for a being!" Enya slapped herself on the forehead mentally. 'You fool! You'll regret doing that Lloyd.'

"Why you little-!" Yuan's lightning ball got a little more power and Enya prepared herself so that she could run out to protect Lloyd but Lloyd shielded himself. The lightning ball vanished and Yuan looked generally shocked.

"An exsphere! You're ... Lloyd?"

"And if I am?" Yuan stepped forward now inspecting the teen thoroughly.

"Hm, I see the resemblance." Enya was confused and noticed that Yuan was staring at her from the corner of his eye. An alarm went off and red lights flashed, Botta ran into the room informing everyone that the Chosen had infaltrated the base.

"Botta, I'm leaving now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me now."

"What of the Chosen?" Yuan smirked.

"I'll leave that to you." Yuan turned to Enya. "Enya you should leave also." Then to Lloyd glaring; "We'll meet again Lloyd, just you wait." Yuan turned and left out a door opposite the one that the Chosen and her group was coming. Botta looked at Enya.

"Leave now Enya." Enya nodded and ran to another door, she looked back to see Lloyd before leaving.

An hour later, Enya headed to her room as swiftly as she could. Lloyd was on her mind, too many questions kept popping up around him. Who was he? Why was he so familiar? Did they ever meet before she lost some of her memories? The minute she stepped foot in her room, Enya decided that she would join Lloyd hoping to get some answers and with that she began to pack.

"I can't leave a note Yuan-sama'll try to track me, but if I don't do leave anything, I'll be punished severely." Enya was silent for a moment. "I'll just go without leaving behind anything, because either way I'm dead, but it will be worth the risk." Enya continued packing and changed clothes after she was done. The last thing she did before leaving was she grabbed the photo of a small boy before slipping into the night from her unlocked window.

Lloyd sat on a bed in the Triet currently getting his ear lectured off from both Kratos and Raine. Before the two started the lecture, Genis and Lloyd had explained what happened with their exile and such. A window to the room opened and immediately the group's attention turned to the window. A female figure wearing a helmet, a red vest, black longsleeves, red fingerless gloves, black shorts and black high-heeled boots entered the room. Lloyd flinched and felt a familiarity from the figure. 'Could it be-?' Lloyd's thoughts were interrupted when Kratos ran to kill the figure. Lloyd surprised everyone by getting to the figure first and blocking Kratos's attack.

"Lloyd what the hell are you doing protecting an enemy?" Kratos demanded, clearly pissed.

"Wait everyone, I think I know who this is." The group was skeptical and Kratos still had his sword out. Lloyd turned to the figure, smirking. "Hey...Enya." Lloyd pulled the helmet off faster than anyone expected. Auburn hair fell and eyes of crimson widened. Everyones' eyes widened greatly, although Kratos's were the widest at the sight of the red headed female.

Enya smiled nervously. "Um, hi?"

Dragoness: There finally finished editing Chapter 2.

Enya: -Snorts- Bout damn time, ya lazy bitch.

Dragoness: -Flips Enya the bird-

Enya: -Sticks out toungue in retaliation-

Dragoness: Any way there are a few things I wish mention or clear up about Enya (Majority have been edited):

-Edited- Enya has an exsphere, she just chooses wear it, reasons why will be mentioned later on. Now that she has left the Renegades, she will wear it. And her exsphere is a violet color

-Edited- Even though Yuan has raised Enya, he actually does see her as a daughter; although it took some time and he never shows it. He will never mention this feeling it is a sign of weakness and yes, Enya is his weak point

- The true reason for Enya for wanting to go to Iselia was to prove herself that she was useful and that would have been her first mission

-Edited- Enya is actually left handed, she trained her right hand so that she could use two weapons

-Edited- Enya's vest is actually a blood red shade and is usually half-zipped. She only fully zipps it when cold or embarassed as the collar is high enough to cover the bottom half of her face

-Edited- After Enya turned 13 she gave up looking for her family, and any information on them. Due to some trauma she actually lost some of her early childhood memories.

-Edited- The main reason Yuan said no to Enya's request was that he had a hunch that Kratos would be at the Oracle (Botta confirmed this hunch) and he didn't want her to see Kratos and vise versa. Could complicate the Renegade's mission

-The 'pure hell and torture' part: merciless lessons, lots of homework and more intense

training, not too mention the Renegades taunted and teased Enya about being grounded(Enya couldn't do anything to get even; no back talking, punches, kicks, etc., etc.)

And if I screwed up the original Yuan-Lloyd dialect, I'm sorry I kinda have no way to look up scripts of the game. So any reviews with game dialect will be appreciated. I've got from Triet Desert (After rescuing Lloyd) to the beginning of the Desert Ruins, I don't have any skits either. And I need to know, should Lloyd and Enya become angels before the Tower of Salvation and if so by whom should find out their secret? Or after and by whom again. Please tell me!

Lloyd: So read and review people. Dragoness will try to update as quickly as she can.

Enya: Yeah, key word: _"Try"_


	3. Chapter 3

Dragoness: Okay! Chapter 3! I know it's been a good number of years since I update and I've probably lost my readers but I'm hoping to change all that!

Enya: Sweet Martel! She's actually acting mature!

Dragoness: HEY! I take offense to that! Hmph! I'm working on another story by the title of Xross Academy and since the author reached chapter 32 while I'm on chapter 3, I figured I'd work on this. And I'm makin the author of XA help me since I help him!

-Drags in XA author who we'll call Lawliet Author so as not to confuse him with his character Lawliet Aurion (No relation to Kratos Aurion)-

Lawliet: So that's the Enya I've heard so much about. She kinda treats you like how some of my guys treat me huh hun

Dragoness: Yea I know, I get abused by her

Enya: I'm standing right here you two! Jeez, keep talking as if I'm not here why don't you?

Lawliet: But it's fun! 0.0

Dragoness: Anywho, your disclaiming for me since I've done it for you before

Enya: Ha! Feel the disclaiming pain!

Lawliet: Eh fair enough. Usually I have to shout for a disclaimer bitch or My OC Lawliet.

(Meanwhile in Xross Academy)

Lawliet (OC): (Sneezes harder than usual) What the Hell was that? Whatever it was I get the feeling it involved that bastard asshole.

(Back to Dragoness, Lawliet and Enya)

Lawliet: Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco. Enya belongs to Dragoness. Please don't sue the author. I'm not sure how to sneak things into prison for her so she could break out.

Dragoness: Oh geez thanks babe B/

Enya: -Cackles maniacally- Oh gods she wouldn't last long in prison! Hahahahahaha!

Dragoness: -Holds up a tomato plant-

Enya: -Shuts up with a petrified look-

Lawliet: I swear you Aurions crack me up. But let me rephrase that Enya. I need her out of prison. I do think she would last long in there. But I'm not exactly the best at sneaking shit in and out of places. Sneaking shit into a theatre on the other hand...

Dragoness: Let's just get on with the story!

-Begin-

Enya shifted nervously from where she sat behind Lloyd on the bed, the stares Raine, Kratos and Genis were unnerving. There was suddently a little spot on the wall that the female felt more comfortable, anything to not look at the other three who were staring her down with such suspicion. Lloyd was going over how the redhead had help him escape from the prison he had been in, that didn't seem to help the stares at all.

"So what was your motive for helping Lloyd" Raine asked Enya, voice full of suspicion. The redheaded teen was still staring at the wall, oblivious of the fact that she had just been asked a question. The brunette next to her nudged her side and when red eyes finally looked back, the teen nudged his head to the teacher.

"Can you repeat that for me please?" Enya asked sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Raine glared as she repeated her question once more. The female teen just shrugged in response. "I'd say that I was curious and a little bit rebellious at the moment. I can't say exactly say why I did it, but I can't say that I'm sorry that I did it."

"Why is that?" Kratos asked, sounding like an inquisitor. Again Enya shrugged before answering, trying not to show her fear.

"I'd say that it was because I had fun helping Lloyd, I mean look where it got me. This is my first time outside that building since I was taken in."

The group was silent as they took in that small bit information and once more Enya was nervous. She picked up the helmet in her lap and held it in her hands, Lloyd took it from her hands.

"So how does this work?" He asked as he looked it over and placed it on his head.

"I'm no tech expert but I'll explain as best as I can. It basically reads mana signatures, to be specific it reads the difference of power and races between individuals. Also if your looking for a specific person it helps to locate that person." Again four sets of eyes were on Enya again, three of the four were watching her carefully now.

Enya shrank into herself and slightly behind Lloyd. "Look if it helps any, I took some steps to make sure that you guys would be safe before I left."

"Hm? How did you do that?" Genis asked genuinely curious.

"Well for one I put a virus in the main program that prevents the system from tracking us. It'll take weeks to fix that little bug" Enya spoke with a slight smirk. "If they want to find us, they have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Hm, interesting" Raine said, a little bit of interest in her tone.

"So, can she stay or can she stay?" Lloyd asked with a grin. The two adults shared a look before both sighed.

"Fine," Kratos said. When Lloyd let out an excited whoop, the elder redhead held up a hand, silencing the teen. "But the minute she does something even the slightest bit out of line, I will not hesitate to kill you." Before Lloyd could protest, Enya stood up and looked at Kratos directly in the eye, crimson staring at crimson.

"Don't worry I won't" she said with the most sincerity that should could muster.

"Hmph, we'll see" the mercenary said as he turned to leave the room.

"It's a pleasure for you to join" Colette smiled brightly.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks" Enya sheepishly scratched her cheek.

"Perhaps we should discuss the new rooming sitation seeing as how the appearance of Enya has made this a little difficult." Raine said, sounding a little annoyed.

"She can room with me, I'm not sharing a room with anyone" this came from the ever helpful Colette. Raine shook her head.

"No, we still don't have any reason to trust her alone with you yet." Enya pouted at Raine's words and stuck her tongue out when the teacher's back was turned.

"She can room with me and Kratos" Lloyd spoke with enthusiam. This got the professor to sputter about how indecent it was for a girl to room with two men.

Enya shrugged, "it's not that big of a deal" she said not phased at all by the idea. "It was common for the dorms to be coed, besides I sometimes shared a room with my best friend. Either he'd sleep in my room or I would in his room" the redhead ignored the wide eyed looks from three sets of blue eyes. "I'm not bothered if I have to share a room with two guys."

That was when Lloyd seem to get an idea. "If Enya sleeps in our room Professor Sage then Kratos can keep a closer eye on her." The three members of the group were momentarily shocked speechless, did Lloyd just come up with a smart idea? Taking Raine's silence as agreement the brunette grabbed the redheaded teen's wrist as he dragged her out of the room. "Now that that's settled, let's eat! Come on guys I'll eat everything if you don't hurry up!" Lloyd taunted the other's in the room to get the to leave. Genis and Colette of course ran out hoping to get some food before Lloyd could eat it all.

Raine sighed at her eldest's students actions. Go firgure, one minute he was saying smart comments then he goes back to his usual idiotic actions. But hey that was Lloyd for you. Standing up from her spot she stood up and walked out of the room, hoping to catch Kratos to inform him of his new charge in the rooming.

-Meanwhile back at base-

Yuan stood in Enya's room looking around at the mess that the teen had left behind. Dresser drawers were opened, the closet half shut, clothes thrown on the bed, on the floor and hanging off drawers. The bed wasn't even made and for some reason that made Yuan smile gently.

"Looks like my little girl grew up and decided to go out into the world" the bluenette still smiled as he said this. The expression made him look like a father who's child had gone out into the world for the first time which technically was true. Sighing softly, the leader began to pick up clothing, folding the articles of cloth before putting them away.

The door opened and a brunette in the required uniform walked in. Storm grey eyes widened at the sight before him. To think the great Yuan was doing a household chore, cleaning up his charges room to be exact. The new arrival looked around seeing no sign of his friend and cleared his throat.

"What is it Loki" Yuan asked as he looked up from the pile of clothes he had folded. Loki ran a hand through his spiked dark brown hair, as the other hand rested on his hip.

"I take it Enya's on a mission and left in a hurry?" The male asked. When Yuan shook his head, a frown appeared on the tanned face. "Then where is she?" He asked.

"She ran away, no doubt to join the Chosen's group" was the reply.

"She what?" Eyes widened in surprise, "and you didn't stop her?" Again the blunette shook his head. "Why not" demanded the younger male.

"Enya is at the age where she is adult enough to make her own decisions and deal with the consequences." Yuan began to make the bed as he continued on. "She has the right to find out the truth and it's not like I can keep her sheltered forever."

Loki balled his fists at his sides and gritted his teeth. "What truth?" The question was growled out by the teen.

"It is not my place to say" Yuan looked up to see the teen turn to leave. "Loki, I don't want you to go after nor do I want you to bring her back. Let her be, she is in safe hands."

The brunette turn to glare at his elder. "So it's not okay to let her go out on a mission ever but the minute she runs away it's okay to just let her be? How the hell is that right?"

The blunette sighed, there was no way to talk sense with the teen. "If you must insist on going then I suggest you cut your ties with us much like Enya has for the time being. Do not contact us or try to capture the Chosen. Just keep an eye on Enya and protect her if you must." Loki's grey eyes widened in shock before he nodded, once more he turned to leave but was stopped once more by his leader. "No doubt the Chosen's group will be headed for the ruins before anything else. Perhaps you should try to join up there." The teen grinned happily while saying thanks and left to pack.

-Back with the group-

Enya sat on the bed that she had claimed for the night, cleaning her butterfly swords as she waited for the two other guys she shared the room with. Jeez you would think she would be under the heavy eye of Kratos but nope, he had yet to return from wherever he left for. At the sound of the door opening crimson eyes looked up and took note of her brunette roommate.

"Hey" Lloyd said as he rubbed the front of his throat.

"Hey back" the redhead replied, eyebrow raised in curiousity. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just nearly got my head lopped off by Kratos." The male rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"And they were worried about me doing something against the group" Enya snorted at how skeptical the adult male had nearly killed the teen.

"Oh that was my own stupidity, I followed him outside." Lloyd shrugged off the scenario.

"That's very mature of you." From what she gathered from the other teen from just the last few hours was that maturity was something that Lloyd was coming into more now. Deeming her weapons cleaned, the small blades were put with her pack next to her bed. "Well it's been a long day for me and I bet it'll be just as long tomorrow. I'm heading on to bed now. Night", the redhead laid on the bed she had claimed for the night and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Night Enya" she heard from the brunette before attempting to shut her mind off for the night. It would be a few hours before the teen fell asleep and even then it was a rather troubling sleep, memories and images of the past kept popping up in her subconsious.

That morning the task of waking up Lloyd and Enya was bestowed upon the shrimp mage, other wise known as, Genis. With Lloyd the mage shook the the older teen's shoulders and yelled in his ears. When that didn't work the younger grabbed the ankles peeking out from the blankets and pulled. The brunette yelped as he was pulled from his sanctuary and onto the floor.

Now with Enya, the silverette was unsure how to approach how to wake it up her up. Well Lloyd was up so maybe he could wake up the new arrival, afterall it was his idea for the female to join.

"Lloyd you're the last one up so you gotta wake up Enya", smirked the half-elf. "Better hurry up though, we're all waiting outside." Genis then ran out leaving the other to his misfortune.

Yawning, the brunette stretched as he looked over his female roommate. Maybe he could use the same method Genis had just used. Grabbing the ankle's through blankets, the male pulled as well. However, with Enya it did not work due to the fact that she grabbed onto the headboard as soon as Lloyd grabbed her ankles.

"Come on Enya, it's time to get up. We have to head to the ruins today", Lloyd pulled again and again the result was the same. Sighing, Lloyd ran a hand through his bedhead and tried to think of another way to wake up the other. An idea came to mind that Genis once did when it was difficult to wake him up. Moving to the head of the bed, the brunette pinched the redhead's nose and lips preventing the other from breathing. Crimson eyes snapped open and glared daggers at the other; Lloyd then removed his hands and jumped back not wanting to be sliced with a blade when he saw one of the butterfly swords in Enya's hands.

Enya continued to glare at the other as she sat up and put her sword away. "So why did you wake me up that way?" She half-growled the question and stood up.

"You didn't wake up so I figured I'd try that", Lloyd responded with a shrug.

"Whatever, I'm going to go change." Enya grabbed her pack and left the room to change. When she emerged from the bathroom wearing her red vest, black shirt and shorts, red fingerless gloves and black boots, she saw Lloyd changed into his normal clothes as well. "Let's go," she said as she approached him and the two left the inn.

The two ran out and headed for the group, they were both met with disgruntle looks from the others minus Colette. Lloyd and Enya both looked sheepish and rubbed the back of their heads. Raine, Kratos and Genis sighed at the two before shaking their heads.

"We can finally head out to release the seal" Kratos said as he crossed his arms. Enya tried to quickly scan through all her lessons mentally, trying to figure out what was connection between the seals and the Chosen.

Colette nodded her head, "Yes I'll do my best!"

"Cool! Let's go check out that seal!" Lloyd shouted enthusiastically.

"We'll see if that enthusiasm lasts..." Genis replied to that with a shrug and shake of the head.

"I'll be fine! Just you watch!" The brunette shouted, now determined.

"This is my first time outside the base so I can't wait to see what the ruins are like" Enya was just as enthusiastic as Lloyd. "All I've ever heard was Loki talking about the ruins, to actually see them up close sounds interesting!" The half-elf shook his head and sighed at the redheaded female.

It was then that Raine spoke up. "Oh, I just remembered. Let me give you this." The teacher then gave Lloyd a thick looking book. "Gathering data on your enemies is useful for protecting the Chosen."

The teen looked speechless as he looked from the book to his teacher. "I...I'm going to do it?" He asked still stunned.

"I'll help too. Just think of it as homework" reassured Raine which did not seem to encourage Lloyd at all. All she got as a response was an "ewww..." from her student. She gave Lloyd an annoyed look.

Kratos turned and began to walk away, as he walked away he spoke, "we should get going."

Before leaving the group took stock of their supplies and agreed that a little shopping was in order. The group decided to break up in groups. Raine, Genis and Colette were in charge of getting the healing supplies, Lloyd and Enya in charge of buying the weapons and armor, and Kratos was buying food provinces.

As the two teens headed for the armory, Enya suddenly looked nervous. "I've never been shopping before..."

"Huh? Really?" Lloyd looked shocked at that news. "How did you guys keep up with supplies then?"

"Um, other's went out I guess. I never left the base really and we usually had this vending mahine for our healing supplies." Lloyd was silent the rest of the way to the armory stall, making Enya wonder what the other was thinking.

Weapons of all styles were everywhere in the stall, crimson eyes took on a gleam as they scanned the weapons. Both teens looked around seeing what weapons would be good for themselves and for their party members. They had managed to buy the rest of the party of new weapons and armor, when it came time to buying their own weapons money was a little tight.

Lloyd sighed as he looked at the Knight's Sabers with veiled envy but he turned and began to walk away with the boughten merchandise. Enya looked from the teen's back to the swords and then back again, an idea came to mind and she smiled.

"Hey mister, can I trade this for those swords right there?" The female asked as she pointed to the sabers and pulled out a jeweled dagger that she may or may not have taken from Botta's private collection. When given the affirmative, she traded the dagger for the swords and ran off to catch up with her teammate.

"Here" Enya handed the sabers to the other, smiling as she saw how speechless Lloyd was.

"How did you get these?" He asked as he pulled one of the swords out of the scarabs.

"I traded an old dagger I had for them. Apparently the dagger was worth more than the swords so I also got some gald as well." The smile turned into a look of surprise when the brunette hugged her tightly in thanks. After a few awkward milliseconds, Enya hugged the other back.

"Come on, let's go back" Lloyd pulled back and led the other back to the town enterance. Luckily they weren't the last one and were walking in just when Raine, Genis and Colette were returning with the first aid supplies.

"Hmph, are we ready to go now?" Kratos asked in his gruff voice. After getting an affirmative from everyone else in the group, he turned once more and walked away. "Let's go" he commanded, the other's walking behind him into the desert.

-End Chapter-

Dragoness: Finally! After three years, Double Trouble chapter 3 is finally finished!

Enya: Lazy bitch

Dragoness: Yeah, yeah. Not gonna deny that I have troubles with stories

Loki: And you even introduced me!

Dragoness: No skit's this time around but they should be around next chapter. Read and Review please! Even though I rarely get any readers...


End file.
